icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2005–06 Boston Bruins season
The 2005–06 Boston Bruins season was the Boston Bruins' 81st season of operation. The Bruins slipped to 13th in the Eastern Conference and did not qualify for the playoffs. Offseason Key dates prior to the start of the season: *The 2005 NHL Entry Draft took place in Ottawa, Ontario on July 30, 2005. *The free agency period began on July 1. Regular season After Joe Thornton voiced his unhappiness with his contract in Boston in 2005, many teams reportedly sent offers to the Bruins. However, Thornton re-signed with the team on August 11, 2005, for a three year deal worth US$20.0 million. On November 30, 2005, Thornton was traded to the San Jose Sharks in a blockbuster four player deal, which sent forwards Marco Sturm and Wayne Primeau and defenseman Brad Stuart to Boston. Thornton was the team's leading scorer at the time by a substantial margin and many felt that Bruins GM Mike O'Connell had dealt away one of the few players who was truly showing an exemplary effort. On January 10, 2006, Thornton returned to Boston as a member of the Sharks, but was ejected for checking Bruins' defenseman Hal Gill from behind at 5:13 of the first period. Thornton received a five minute major and a game misconduct. The misconduct was later rescinded by the NHL. Final standings Game log Torino Olympics Playoffs * The Boston Bruins did not qualify for the playoffs. Player stats Regular season ;Scoring ;Goaltending Note: Pos = Position; GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; +/- = plus/minus; PIM = Penalty minutes; PPG = Power-play goals; SHG = Short-handed goals; GWG = Game-winning goals MIN = Minutes played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T/OT = Ties/Overtime losses; GA = Goals-against; GAA = Goals-against average; SO = Shutouts; SA = Shots against; SV = Shots saved; SV% = Save percentage; Awards and records Records Milestones Transactions The Bruins have been involved in the following transactions during the 2005–06 season. Trades Free agents Acquired/Lost | valign="top" | |} Draft picks The 2005 NHL Entry Draft was the 43rd NHL Entry Draft. As a lockout cancelled the 2004–05 NHL season, the draft order was determined by lottery on July 22, 2005. Teams were assigned 1 to 3 balls based on their playoff appearances and first overall draft picks from the past three years. According to the draft order, the selection worked its way up to 30 as usual; then instead of repeating the order as in past years, the draft "snaked" back down to the team with the first pick. Therefore the team with the first pick overall would not pick again until the 60th pick. The team with the 30th pick would also get the 31st pick. The draft was only seven rounds in length, compared to nine rounds in years past. The labor dispute caused the shortened draft. * Boston’s picks at the 2005 NHL Entry Draft in Ottawa, Ontario. Farm teams American Hockey League The Bruins AHL affiliate was the Providence Bruins. The Bruins had 43 wins and 92 points and finished in fourth place in their division. The Bruins were eliminated in the first round of the playoffs against Portland. Eric Healey and Tim Thomas were selected to the AHL All-Star Game and Healey was the captain for PlanetUSA. Jonathan Sigalet was nominated for the AHL Man of the Year Award.http://www.providencebruins.com/files/1Bruins_AHL_Awards.pdf Roster THIS IS AN INCOMPLETE LIST See also *2005–06 NHL season References * Boston Bruins on Hockey Database * Bruins on Database Hockey * Boston Bruins Game Log on Database Hockey Category:Boston Bruins seasons Boston Bruins season, 2005–06 Boston Bruins season, 2005–06